wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sargeras en het verraad
(De Titans en de vormgeving van het universum → Sargeras en het verraad → De Old Gods en de ordening van Azeroth) Na verloop van tijd kwamen er demonische wezens vanuit de Twisting Nether naar de werelden van de Titans. Het Pantheon koos haar grootste krijger, Sargeras, als eerste linie van verdediging. Sargeras, een nobele Giant van gesmolten brons, vervulde duizenden jaren lang zijn plicht door de demonen op te sporen en te vernietigen. Tijdens zijn tochten stuitte Sargeras op twee demonische rassen, de Eredar en de Nathrezim, die beiden op zoek waren naar uitbreiding van hun kracht en de macht over het fysische universum. De Eredar waren een verraderlijk ras van duivelse tovenaars, die hun zwarte magie gebruikten om een aantal werelden binnen te vallen en de bewoners tot hun slaven te maken. De inheemse rassen van deze werelden werden door de Eredar gemuteerd naar demonen. Sargeras was sterk genoeg geweest om de Eredar te verslaan, maar hun grote kwaad bracht hem in een verwarde depressie. Toch sloot Sargeras hen op in een van de uithoeken van de Twisting Nether. Ondanks zijn verwardheid en ellende, moest Sargeras opboksen tegen een tweede demonisch ras: de Nathrezim. Dit donkere ras van vampirische demons, gekend als Dreadlords, veroverde een aantal werelden door de bewoners om te vormen tot de schaduw. De misleidende Dreadlords zetten hele naties tegen elkaar op, door ze te manipuleren tot haat en wantrouwen. Sargeras verloeg de Nathrezim met gemak, maar hun kwaad tastte hem ernstig aan. Terwijl twijfel en wanhoop de overhand kregen op Sargeras’ gevoel, verloor hij alle vertrouwen in de Titans en hun visie van een geördend universum. Uiteindelijk ging hij zelfs geloven dat het concept van orde waanzin was, en dat de chaos en het kwaad de enige constanten waren in het donkere, eenzame universum. De andere Titans probeerden Sargeras tevergeefs van dit geloof af te helpen. Hij verliet hen echter en ging op zoek naar zijn eigen lot. Toen Sargeras’ waanzin de laatste resten van zijn moedige geest aangetast had, ging hij geloven dat de Titans zélf de oorzaak waren van het falen van het universum. Hij besliste hun werk aan het universum ongedaan te maken en vormde een onverslaanbaar leger dat de fysische werelden zou doen branden. Zelfs Sargeras’ titanische vorm werd aangetast door het kwade. Zijn ogen, baard en haar begonnen te branden en zijn bronzen huid spleet open, een eindeloze vuurhaard van haat onthullend. In zijn furie verpletterde hij de gevangenissen van de Eredar en de Nathrezim om de weerzinwekkende Demons vrij te laten. Ze bogen voor de wil van de donkere Titan en dienden hem in zijn plannen. Uit de rangen van de machtige Eredar koos Sargeras twee krijgers om zijn demonische leger te leiden. Kil’jaeden the Deceiver werd gekozen om ’s werelds donkerste rassen te recruteren voor Sargeras’ rangen. De tweede krijger, Archimonde the Defiler, moest deze legers leiden in de strijd tegen hun vijanden. Kil’jaeden maakte de vampirische Dreadlords tot zijn slaven, die dienden als zijn persoonlijke knechten, verspreid over het universum. Ze lokaliseerden primitieve rassen om te recruteren. Een van de eerste Dreadlords was Tichondrius the Darkener. Hij diende Kil’jaeden als de perfecte krijger. De machtige Archimonde ging ook op zoek naar knechten. Met de wrede Pit Lords en hun barbaarse leider Mannoroth the Destructor wilde hij een strijdvaardige elite vormen. Toen Sargeras zag dat zijn legers klaar waren, bracht hij ze in de uitgestrekte Great Dark Beyond. Hij noemde zijn leger het ‘Burning Legion’. Tot op vandaag is het onduidelijk hoeveel werelden ze vernielden tijdens hun Burning Crusade doorheen het universum. Bron: 'Sargeras and the betrayal', het in-game boek van World of Warcraft. Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Zaloezie